The man who fixed her broken smile
by galecuti78
Summary: Lily is a successful ministry of magic employing, She has every thing, the job, the ring, the money. but what she dosn't have is love. rated teen just incase.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't catch me James" yelled a pretty red headed girl over her shoulder.

"Lily, you get back here now" James yelled back while chasing her, his raven hair flying in the winter breeze.

"Never" Lily shouted over shoulder again. Right after doing so a snowball hit the pretty girl smack dab in the face causing her to fall with an "Umhh".

James came and sat down beside her in the snow.

"Lily?" James tried

"Hum" She said trying to get the snow out of her eyes.

"I want to talk about us, you know as a couple" James blurted out and looking at the hurt look in the love of his life's eyes he wished he could take it back.

"Oh James, you know and I both know that there can not be anything between us. I want there to be but we can't" Lily said trying to keep eye contact with him.

"I just don't understand why" James said a little to loudly for Lily's liking.

"I'm dating Deven. Besides us dating would ruin our friendship, If we broke up we would probably never talk again and that would kill me." Lily said now looking down at the snow

James turned away from her, a look of confusion on his face "Lily I would never hurt you, and you know it"

"James, please just drop it" she said looking up at him with her green puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll drop it. In fact I will never speak of my feelings for you again. Maybe this way I won't get hurt like you are scared to be." and with that he got up and stormed back up to the castle never to talk of his feelings again to the one girl he ever and will ever love.

* * *

"Tea time Miss" came the soft voice of Lily's assistant

"Huh?" Lily said while staring out of her office window

"I said it's tea time Ms. Evens" the assistant Laura repeated.

"I'm sorry, I do not know where my head is today" Lily said while taking the steaming mug of tea from the young blonde woman.

"Well Miss you best find it, because the press conference to discus the recent goblin rebellion is starting in half an hour" Laura said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I will be ready. I promise you that I will have my head on straight and be ready" she said to the retreating back of the assistant.

"Ok I can do this" The red headed woman told her self

"Just put on a smile and every thing will fine"

But that smile Lily put on wasn't real, she knew it wasn't. She thought if she could imagine she was happy then she would be. Just the night before her boyfriend of three years, Deven Golson, asked her to marry him. Deven was a great catch, popular, famous, rich, and the minister of magic's son. What more could any girl want? Lily asked herself every night when she went to sleep and every morning when she woke up. She knew that there was more. There was Love; she knew that Deven didn't love her. But she wanted to believe that he did. She convinced herself that the reason he never touched her was that he didn't want to hurt her. When she saw him in Hoggsmead or Diagon Ally with beautiful blond bomb shells, she just told herself that he was business clients. And when her friends at work told her otherwise Lily would call them Jealous and walk away with her nose in the air. Sure she was happy, on the outside, But on the inside she was dieing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, as head of the department of control of magical creatures I can assure you that this rebellion is well on its way to being finished. We have promised them entire control over Gringotts Bank, in return we will receive no more accidents to our economy." Lily answered with a kind smile to the reporter.

"But do you think it wise to ensure the safety of the entire wizard and witch community's money in the hands of goblins?" A tall Blond woman reporter with acid green robe asked.

"Yes I do think it wise. The goblin is the only creature who is wise enough to guard it. Would you prefer to wizard or witch who are prone to steal or to the goblins where it is not in their nature to steal. I personally would go with the goblins" Lily stated receiving a few chuckles form the press.

"Ladies and gentleman that is all the questions for today" she said as she began to walk off stage.

"You were wonderful darling" came the deep voice from behind her

Lily eyes lit up. "Deven" lily screech and spun around right into the arms of her fiancé and planting a warm kiss on his lips causing camera flashed to erupted every where. "I though you were not getting back till Friday?" she asked.

"Well you know them bloody Germans. Always in a hurry" he stated. "Are you hungry, lets go get

lunch."

The pair strolled the streets of Diagon Ally till they reached the Leaky Cauldron. The place was empty compared to what it usually was.

"Welcome Mr. Golson, Miss Evens the usual seat" Tom the bar tender asked.

Deven nodded his head to show that he heard and agreed. Tom lead them through two rooms till they reached the very back room reserved for the important people of the wizard world.

"Here you are, What would you have?" He asked pulling out a quill and a piece of parchment."

"The Prime rib with orange souse, and a small green salad for her, with two butter bears" Deven stated as if he had done this his entire life.

Lily just looked up at him as if he was on fire. 'Where dose he get the nerve to assume I want a salad. Dose he think I gaining weight.' Lily thought to herself. When in fact she was losing weight with the hectic hours at work. She looked back down and decided to let it go.

"Lily I'm Leaving for Japan in the morning..." Deven started

"So soon, you just got back" Lily interrupted

"Let me finish, Now that all these evil things our happening, and sense you are my fiancé I have request to father that one of his best auroras looks after you while im gone."

This all came sudden. First he was leaving then she needed a babysitter like she was a child.

"Wait, I can look after my self Deven I got top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I know how to look after my self..."

" I know sweet heart but do this for me I just don't want you to get hurt." Deven cut off.

"Fine, but I do not like the idea" Lily said with one last huff from Lily the conversation was over.

* * *

James was staring at the door that lead to the Minister of magic's office.

'I wonder what he would want me for' he asked himself. 'If it is a mission it must be important'

With one last deep breath James knocked on the Cherry wood door.

"Come in" came a soft voice.

James opened the door and was greeted by Mr. Golson secretary.

"Name and your business" she said in a bored voice.

"James Potter hear to see Minister Golson on top secret business" James stated importantly letting his head swell with the thought of the Minister wanting him to do something important.

"Take a seat over there" the secretary said while pointing to a chair with her finger nail file.

James took his seat and watched the secretary get up to go announce him, swaying her hips all the way there. James couldn't help but look.

"Mr. Golson, there is a Mr. James Potter to see you sir" she said.

"Oh right right, very good send him in" Came the loud booming voice of Raymond Golson.

The secretary walk back with the same manner and sat at her desk once more. "The Minister will see you now" she said without looking up.

"Thank you" James said on his way to the door.

"Sir" he said poking his head in the door.

The Minister looked up from his daily paper work that was congealed on his. "Oh Potter, so nice to see you, come in sit sit. Would you like a drink" The Minister said showing James his drink cart by his desk.

"No thank you sir, but I would like to know why I am here" James said as casually as he could.

"Oh yes that, I have a mission for you. Are you willing to loose your life if things get iffy or find out hidden secrets kept from people?" The Minister asked getting all serious.

"Yes sir"

"Great you start tomorrow morning" The Minister said

"What will I be doing?"

"You will be looking after my future daughter in law while my son is a way" Stated the Minister as if James should of already have know this.

James just stared at him as if he were mad. "With all do respect sir, I was trained in stealth and in what to do if the world was coming to an end, not to baby sit some girl" James stated

"Yes well there is more to this mission than meets the eye, My son believes she is hiding something from him and that she could be deadly to him, Miss Evens is more than capable to handle herself, a little to capable if you know what I am saying" The Minister said in a hush hush voice.

"You are you pretend you are her body guard for the next two weeks, while doing so you are going to try and find if she is dangerous."

James sighed "What are my orders sir"

"You are to meet her in her apartment tomorrow morning at nine O' clock. Go with her where ever she goes and do not let her out of you sight. You will be lodging with her as well. We need to find out every piece of information you can get from her." the Minster said while James stood there making a list that he conjured out of the air.


End file.
